


A Bit too Much to Drink

by Blucari



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucari/pseuds/Blucari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Barry had quite a bit to drink last night, culminating in falling asleep in each other's arms. Barry's secret kink may lead to a bit of a mess this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit too Much to Drink

After a long night of video games and drinking, Barry and Dan finally flopped down into bed. Exhausted and pretty drunk they fell asleep in each other's arms almost immediately. 

The next morning, Dan had woken up needing to pee pretty badly. Not so badly that he'd wake Barry however. So he waited. And waited some more, the pressure in his bladder growing. Still not wanting to wake Barry, he refuses to get up. Barry seemed to be stirring slightly anyway. Watching Barry role over towards him, he plants a kiss lightly on his forehead. 

"Hey babe, how'd ya sleep?"

Yawning, Barry opens his eyes and smiles slightly, "Pretty well. You?"

"Yeah, I've been up for a little while though. Needed to piss, but I didn't want to wake you."

Barry's still asleep mind stirred slightly from the mention. He wasn't sure if he'd ever tell Dan about his kink, but now seemed like a good time to maybe... Ease him into it. 

Barry leaned over, slinging an arm over Dan and nuzzling his head into Dan's neck. 

"Hey man I kinda need to-"

"That's alright, lets just cuddle here for a bit. Okay?"

"Well how can I resist some cuddling. I can wait for a bit."

Turning to face Barry, Dan puts an arm over him and kisses him again. 

They lay like this for a while, Dan all the while needing to pee even more. 

Finally, Dan didn't think he could wait any longer. He removes his arm from Barry's body and begins to pull away.

"Wait, where are you goin?"

"I've gotta pee Bear." Dan says, continuing to try and pull away. 

Stopping him, Barry rolls him back over on his side and puts his arms around Dan.

"You'll be fine, just stay here babe."

Trying and failing once again to pull away, Dan says, "I'm sorry B but I've really gotta go."

Barry leans over and kisses Dan on the forehead. Laying nearly on top of him now, Barry says, "No man, stay here."

Getting pretty desperate now, not to mention a bit confused, Dan tries pushing Barry off.

"Dude. I really have to go. You kinda need to get off."

Deciding to be a bit more blunt now, Barry lean's back over onto Dan, saying, "Just let go man, its fine."

Slightly shocked, Dan looks at Barry, "Dude, what are you talking about. I need to go, get off me."

"Dude I'll clean it up, its fine. Don't worry about it babe." Barry says, planting another kiss on Dan's forehead.

Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, Dan pulls away again. "Barry get the hell off. I need to piss."

Placing his hand over Dan's bladder, he can feel Dan clenching his thighs and holding his crotch trying to hold it back. Barry begins pushing lightly on his Dan's bladder. Trying to push Barry away proves futile as the motion only worsens the pressure. 

Leaning closer to Dan, Barry whispers, "You can just let go babe."

Whimpering now, Dan responds while trying to push Barry's hand away from his bladder. "I-I.. I can't. I-I'm a grown m-man. I-I can't wet the bed Barry!"

"Dan, its okay."

"P-please Barry.." Dan says in a final attempt, though he knows its to late.

Pushing once again on Dan's bladder, Barry whispers, "Just let go."

Dan could barely hold on any longer, and when Barry pushed on his bladder, he knew that was it. 

Moaning from the release, Dan can feel the warm liquid soaking through his boxers. His pleasure nearly equal to the embarrassment he feels from wetting the bed. 

Barry was completely hard and was stroking himself. He'd nearly came from the moan Dan released as his bladder gave way. 

Dan felt like he might cry from embarrassment as the urine continued to flow. It was soaked all the way through his boxers and sheets. Finally, his bladder had emptied itself. Despite his embarrassment, somehow he was....

Hard? He may be embarrassed, but he was aroused as well. Somehow he'd found his own desperation pretty hot. 

Dan was suddenly brought out of his own thoughts by the sound of Barry moaning as he came. 

After a moment of the two of them laying in silence, minus the heavy breathing, Dan leaned over to Barry. 

"Hey man, that actually... That wasn't that bad. Maybe we could..... Do that again sometime?"

Barry rolled over to face Dan, "Nothing would make me happier."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is probably not very good but I'd love to improve! If you have any critiques for me, make sure to leave them in the comments. I always love to get better!


End file.
